


Blind Devotion

by Chapaf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Draco, Draco is not really a Dom, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Sub Harry, Sweet BDSM
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco fréquente le club "Scarlet & Velvet" depuis quelques mois maintenant. En quête de quoi, il n'en est pas très sûr. Jusqu'à ce que les événements le confrontent à ses vrais désirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mandy_Mandala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Mandala/gifts), [Bruniblondi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/gifts).



> Bonjour tout le monde,
> 
> il faut croire que Noël, c'est ma période Drarry / fluff.  
> Cette fic est un cadeau pour Mandy, ma petite truite d'amour, une personne absolument adorable. Et talentueuse avec ça ! En espérant que ça te plaise, mon poussin aux écailles nacrées :D
> 
> Petite note d'auteur, d'intention, de ce que vous voudrez. C'est une fic assez courte (je posterai un chapitre par jour toute la semaine) et qui n'a pas prétention à explorer toutes les pistes qui y sont lancées.  
> Sinon, oui, c'est une fic BDSM (le premier qui me parle de "50 nuances de chiasses", je le trucide. Avec amour, mais je le trucide tout de même !). Mais c'est avant tout une histoire de dévotion, de don de soi.  
> J'ai remarqué que le BDSM était souvent écrit du point de vue du sub. Et quand c'est du point de vue du Dom, les 3/4 du temps, j'ai l'impression de lire un mauvais (huhu) yaoï (mais si, vous savez, ces trucs où le mot consentement sert à bâillonner le gentil garçon tout blond qui se fait prendre comme un sauvage par un grand brun ténébreux...).  
> En fait, je crois que je voulais montrer que le BDSM, ça n'est pas que menottes et fouets qui claquent. C'est bien plus que ça. Alors je me suis concentrée sur l'aspect plus psychologique de la domination.
> 
> Un énorme merci à Bruniblondi pour sa bêta et ses commentaires qui m'ont fait mourir de rire. 
> 
> Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous plaira...

Draco fréquentait le très sélect et très chic club « Scarlet & Velvet » depuis à peu près six mois. Il ne jouait pas beaucoup et, la plupart du temps, s’installait en tant que simple observateur. Voyeur auraient dit certains. Peut-être. Sans doute.

Mais c’était pour cela qu’il avait choisi cet endroit : il n’y avait nulle fantaisie qui ne puisse y trouver son accomplissement. Personne ne s’y étonnait que le jeune homme qui arrivait toujours vêtu d’un impeccable costume gris perle dissimule ses traits derrière un loup de satin noir. Le masque faisait étinceler ses yeux, eux aussi d’une étonnante teinte de gris, tout comme il faisait ressortir ses cheveux blond pâle. Si clairs qu’ils prenaient parfois les reflets d’un calme clair de lune.

Il n’était pas un Dom à proprement parler, et certainement pas un soumis, bien qu’il comprenne tout à fait les besoins des autres membres du club. Pourtant, il lui arrivait de se laisser submerger par une pointe d’envie lorsqu’il voyait la confiance et l’abandon briller dans les yeux de certains sub, complètement perdus dans la soumission qu’ils offraient si gracieusement à leurs maîtres.

Draco se prenait parfois à espérer qu’il y aurait un jour quelqu’un pour le regarder ainsi. Ça n’était pourtant pas faute d’avoir manqué de propositions. Certains garçons du club s’étaient assez enhardis pour venir lui offrir de jouer avec eux. Mais il avait préféré continuer à regarder. Distant. Intouchable.

Il avait mis des mois à comprendre pourquoi. À bien y réfléchir, ça n’était pas le sexe qui l’excitait lorsqu’il regardait jouer Dom et sub. Draco n’était ni l’un ni l’autre, et il n’était même pas un vrai voyeur. Il n’était qu’un homme perdu, écrasé par le poids d’un passé trop tortueux, qui venait ici en quête d’évasion, d’absolu. D’une relation où la confiance se méritait, se gagnait et ne devait être trahie.

 

Alors il continuait de fréquenter le club, de plus en plus en retrait cependant, sirotant son verre de whisky très doucement dans un coin de la pièce. Certains Doms le saluaient parfois d’un signe de tête, bien qu’il ne leur ait jamais vraiment parlé. Draco leur répondait. Il savait que son attitude laissait planer le mystère. Ça n’était pourtant pas son intention.

S’il l’avait osé, il aurait utilisé sa magie pour se rendre invisible aux yeux des Moldus. Mais tous ne l’étaient pas dans ce club, et il ne souhaitait pas se dévoiler auprès des autres sorciers de l’assemblée. Certains l’auraient reconnu, peut-être même ostracisé.

La guerre avait causé tant de dommages…

 

Ce soir-là n’était pas si différent des autres. L’ambiance dans le club était lourde et moite, chargée de sexe, des effluves du sperme frais, d’un peu de sang et de la sueur des corps qui souffrent et se donnent.

Il y avait beaucoup à voir, mais pas ce que Draco cherchait. Les couples qui s’ébattaient dans les salles semi-publiques étaient surtout constitués de Dom et de sub d’occasion. Des larrons rassemblés uniquement pour une brève rencontre. Ça n’était pas ce que Draco recherchait ces derniers temps. Il préférait regarder jouer des couples établis, des soumis auxquels leurs maîtres avaient offert un collier. Ils étaient tellement plus beaux…

Mais rien ne ressemblait à cela cette nuit-là et Draco décida de partir plus tôt que prévu. Il termina son verre et laissa le goût tourbé du whisky se répandre sur sa langue. Puis il se leva, décidé à aller récupérer son pardessus au vestiaire.

 

Tout bascula quand il entendit un grand vacarme dans le couloir menant aux salons privés, là où jouaient ceux qui ne voulaient pas être dérangés. Des bruits de pas précipités, un corps qui s’écroule, des sanglots et des gémissements sourds. Une voix vaguement familière peut-être, mais c’était si lointain et si étouffé que Draco n’en était pas bien sûr.

Les mots s’élevèrent, plus forts. Les sanglots se firent plus déchirants. En fait, il n’y avait qu’un unique mot, répété sans cesse, entrecoupé de gémissements. Un mot, un seul. Toujours le même. Récité comme une litanie.

_Patronus… Patronus…

Draco sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. D’une part à cause de l’angoisse et de la détresse contenues dans ces quelques lettres. Et aussi parce que seul un sorcier aurait pu choisir un tel mot de sécurité. Parce que c’en était un, bien évidemment.

Le soumis suppliait pour que le jeu s’arrête. Parce que ça n’était plus un jeu. Il avait l’air de souffrir terriblement et Draco se demandait quel genre de Dom poussait son garçon dans de tels retranchements.

_Patronus…

Ne subsistait qu’un filet de voix. Une supplication vaincue.

Brisant toutes les règles du club, Draco ouvrit à la volée la porte menant aux salles privées. Avant d’atteindre celles-ci, il fallait remonter un long couloir qui lui était inconnu puisqu’il n’avait jamais entraîné personne dans ces pièces. Ce fut là qu’il trouva le garçon. Nu et recroquevillé sur le sol.

Il était si pâle – blême même, presque exsangue – si maigre. Pourtant son corps était couvert de traces de coups. Certaines toutes fraîches, encore sanglantes, et d’autres plus anciennes, grisâtres sur l’épiderme trop fin.

_Patronus, sanglotait le pauvre garçon sans pouvoir s’arrêter, la tête quasi enfoncée entre ses genoux et ses doigts crispés dans ses courtes mèches d’un noir d’encre.

Se secouant, Draco se précipita vers lui. Le garçon était dans un tel état qu’il ne dut pas l’entendra arriver. Draco prit toutes les précautions pour s’agenouiller le plus doucement possible auprès de lui. Le soumis tremblait de tous ses membres. De gros frissons soulevaient sa poitrine et courraient jusque dans ses extrémités.

Draco jeta un coup d’œil circulaire pour s’assurer qu’ils étaient bien seuls avant de sortir sa baguette. D’un sort informulé, il fit apparaître une épaisse couverture d’alpaga, une laine chaude et douce. C’était de ça dont le garçon avait besoin.

Avec la plus grande douceur, il se pencha et drapa le tissu autour des épaules frémissantes. Mais cela n’eut pas l’effet escompté, car le soumis se mit à trembler de plus belle.

_Patronus.

Il ne lui restait qu’un filet de voix, comme s’il était épuisé d’avoir trop crié. Mais la plainte ne cessait pas, presque une incantation rituelle. Une prière pour que s’évanouisse enfin la douleur, quelle qu’elle soit.

_Chut, tout va bien, chuchota Draco, la gorge nouée. Tout va bien, c’est fini. Tu es en sécurité.

Ses paroles semblèrent calmer le garçon un moment, mais bientôt les sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Alors Draco recommença à parler et, avec hésitation, approcha sa main de celle du soumis. Celui-ci torturait toujours sa chevelure, tirant dessus à tel point que quelques touffes de cheveux arrachées pendouillaient entre ses doigts crispés.

_Je ne te veux pas de mal, dit-il en tentant de lui faire lâcher prise.

Mais au contact de leurs peaux, la panique submergea à nouveau le soumis auquel échappa un cri d’animal traqué. Il se débattit, envoyant voler la couverture et manquant de frapper Draco au visage. Celui-ci sentit sa poitrine se tordre de douleur.

Il lui était impossible de demeurer indifférent à tant de souffrance. La magie du garçon résonnait-elle avec la sienne ? Il n’en savait rien, pourtant c’était comme si toute cette misère était sienne. Draco _devait_ faire quelque chose pour cette pauvre créature. Il devait interrompre cette scène dans laquelle il était piégé. Un cauchemar éveillé auquel son mot de sécurité ne parvenait pas à mettre un terme.

Pourtant le garçon devait savoir au plus profond de lui que le mot était sa barrière, son garde-fou, sinon il ne s’y accrocherait pas à ce point. Il devait y avoir autre chose. Une autre forme de lien qui le retenait prisonnier de la scène qui avait déclenché cette attaque de panique.

Draco s’obligea à respirer profondément. Ça n’était pas le moment de se laisser distraire, même si la souffrance du garçon vrillait son cœur qu’il pensait sec depuis bien longtemps. Le soumis avait besoin de lui.

Alors il fit son possible pour passer en revue toutes les scènes qu’il avait eu le loisir d’observer depuis six mois. Un catalyseur, un marqueur, un symbole. Quelque chose qui enchaînerait le soumis à la scène.

Mais bien sûr ! Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt !?

D’une main ferme, il attrapa le poignet trop fin du jeune homme pour le prendre dans ses bras sans risquer un mauvais coup. C’était qu’il avait de la force pour un garçon aussi frêle ! Draco l’immobilisa du mieux qu’il put, parcourant frénétiquement le corps nu à la recherche de ce qu’il pensait y trouver.

Il était bien là : un collier de métal étroitement fixé autour du cou du garçon. Bien trop serré. Le satané objet devait à moitié l’empêcher de respirer. Draco savait toute la symbolique associée au collier. Il savait aussi qu’aucun maître ne tolérerait qu’un étranger ôte ce bijou du cou de son soumis.

_Fuck that_ !

C’était sans nul doute son maudit  Dom qui avait mis le garçon dans cet état. L’enfoiré n’était même pas foutu d’assumer et de prendre soin de son soumis. Il avait dû paniquer face à la crise d’angoisse du jeune homme et prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Si Draco lui mettait la main dessus…

Sauf que l’heure n’était pas à la vengeance. Il devait enlever ce fichu machin. Pour ne rien arranger, celui-ci était pourvu d’un de ces systèmes de fermeture impossibles. Encore heureux qu’il n’y ait pas de cadenas dessus !

En dépit de tous ses efforts et de sa bonne volonté, il était très difficile pour Draco de se concentrer sur cette énigme mécanique tout en s’employant à tempérer les ruades du soumis qui se débattait toujours, quoique de plus en plus faiblement.

En désespoir de cause, il ressortit sa baguette et lança un « alohomora » sonore. Le sort fut si puissant, tout en frustration contenue, que la fermeture du collier céda complètement. Draco s’empressa alors de l’ôter du cou du jeune homme, balançant l’épaisse bande de cuir noir loin d’eux, tel un serpent venimeux.

Aussitôt –  _ comme par magie _ , pensa-t-il ironiquement – les plaintes se tarirent et le garçon cessa de s’agiter contre lui, s’affaissant dans ses bras, presque inerte.

_Patronus, gémit-il une dernière fois.

_Chut, tout va bien. C’est fini. Tu peux revenir.

Un sanglot étouffé lui répondit et le soumis dont il n’avait toujours pas vu le visage, celui-ci étant dissimulé par ses cheveux et la pénombre du couloir, se blottit tout contre lui. Il le sentit enfouir son nez contre son cou. Il aurait dû ressentir du dégoût au contact de ce visage maculé de larmes et d’autres fluides dont il préférait ne rien savoir.

Mais rien ne vint. Tout ce qu’il éprouva, ce fut l’apaisement de ce farouche instinct de protection qui l’avait mû jusqu’ici. Sa colère se tarit et il ne ressentit plus que le besoin de garder le garçon en sécurité. Son garçon…

_Merlin, mais d’où lui venait une telle pensée ?_

Jamais, au grand jamais, Draco n’avait désiré prendre en charge un soumis. Il n’était même pas un Dom, pour l’amour de Salazar ! Pourtant, il y avait ce sentiment en lui, cette chose indéfinissable, insaisissable, qui lui disait que ce qu’il faisait était juste. Qu’il était à sa place.

Certains mages chuchotaient que la magie avait son propre instinct, qu’il lui arrivait de guider son sorcier. Comme si elle était dotée d’une conscience propre. C’était ce que Draco ressentait à cet instant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ne savait pas comment, mais il en avait l’intime conviction.

Alors il resserra son étreinte autour du corps tremblant, puis il ramassa la couverture pour l’y enrouler. Le jeune homme se blottit plus étroitement contre lui et Draco sentit la chaleur de sa peau traverser l’étoffe de son costume.

Sans cesser de murmurer des paroles apaisantes sans queue ni tête – le son de sa voix semblait suffire à calmer l’autre homme – il assura sa prise sous ses genoux et ses épaules et se redressa. Il vacilla un peu. Le garçon était un peu plus lourd qu’il en avait l’air. Mais une fois son précieux fardeau bien en sécurité dans ses bras, il se mit en marche.

De nombreuses portes se succédaient dans ce couloir. Un masque vénitien accroché sous le numéro de chambre permettait de distinguer celles qui étaient occupées de celles qui étaient libres. Draco poussa du pied le battant de la première qu’il trouva disponible.

Comme il s’y attendait, personne ne l’occupait. La pièce était délicatement illuminée par un éclairage tamisé simulant la lumière de chandelles. D’un coup de talon, il referma la porte derrière lui. Puis il s’avança vers un grand lit recouvert d’un couvre-lit de velours rouge.

Celui-ci était épais, moelleux, garni de plumes. Il y déposa son trésor avec l’idée d’aller chercher un verre d’eau au jeune homme. Mais quand il fit mine de s’écarter, celui-ci recommença à s’agiter d’un coup. Avec une force surprenante, il agrippa le revers du veston de Draco et l’attira à lui.

_Chut, je ne m’en vais pas. Je suis juste là, avec toi. Je vais te chercher de l’eau. Tu dois avoir mal à la gorge, non ?

Il ne sut pas si le garçon comprit véritablement ses paroles, mais toujours est-il qu’il le laissa se relever. Draco alla promptement récupérer une bouteille d’eau fraîche dans la petite glacière électrique qui occupait un coin de la salle.

Quand il revint vers le lit, son rescapé s’était remis en position fœtale, mais il s’était retourné. Cette fois-ci, Draco ne put manquer le visage qui s’offrait à lui. Il en resta bouche bée. Des cheveux noir corbeau, des yeux vert émeraude à peine entrouverts, un visage volontaire sous les traits ravagés, et une inimitable cicatrice en forme d’éclair.

_Potter, souffla-t-il.

Le jeune homme dut reconnaître son nom car, cette fois, les yeux verts s’ouvrirent en grand. Sur le moment, Draco paniqua. Cela faisait bien dix ans qu’il ne s’était pas retrouvé face à son ennemi de toujours. Le rencontrer dans ce contexte n’était sûrement pas l’idéal, surtout en tenant compte des sentiments contradictoires qui l’avaient agité dès qu’il avait tenu Harry dans ses bras.

Il se détendit un peu en se rappelant qu’il portait toujours le loup de satin noir. Peut-être cela suffirait-il à leurrer le Survivant ? Cependant, il se rendit rapidement compte que quelque chose clochait avec ce regard. Son instinct le lui soufflait. Il fit donc de son mieux pour se calmer et analyser la situation.

Déjà, l’autre homme semblait chercher à localiser sa position dans la pièce. Ensuite ses pupilles encore embrumées de panique mettaient un temps fou à faire le point. C’était comme si… Si…

_Par Merlin !_

Harry Potter était aveugle…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha oui, vous ai-je dis que je n'avais pas perdu mon amour immodéré pour les fins de chapitre en forme de cliffhanger ? :rire sadique:
> 
> Je vous fais des bisous et vous dis à demain.  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un tit mot. Je grogne, mais je cogne rarement ^_^


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seconde partie. Merci pour vos premiers retours, z'êtes adorables.

Chapitre 2

 

Draco vit Harry porter une main hésitante à ses yeux, les palpant. Ses doigts s’étaient remis à trembler, incertains.

_Mes yeux. Mes yeux… Je ne vois toujours rien. Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n’êtes pas _lui_. Où suis-je ?

Il avait l’air si vulnérable ainsi, à demi dressé sur le lit, toujours nu, tâtonnant sur son visage avec frénésie.

_Calme-toi, dit Draco en continuant à le tutoyer sans même s’en rendre compte. Nous… Nous ne nous connaissons pas. Tu as fait une attaque de panique pendant une scène, je pense. Je t’ai trouvé dans le couloir et je t’ai amené ici. Est-ce que tu as soif ? finit-il par demander en avisant la bouteille qu’il avait gardée à la main.

Il avait adopté une voix aussi douce que possible pour répondre aux questions du jeune homme. Cela semblait l’avoir un peu apaisé. Pas qu’il se sente parfaitement en sécurité si Draco en jugeait par son recul prudent quand il l’entendit approcher. Mais c’était un bon début.

Pour Draco, la scène était quasi surréaliste. Harry Potter était là, devant lui, nu et complètement désarmé, et pourtant si digne dans sa méfiance. Draco venait peut-être de découvrir que son ancien camarade de classe avait un penchant pour la soumission, mais celui-ci ne paraissait pas pour autant disposé à se laisser molester.

Draco étouffa un sourire. Finalement, il n’avait pas tant changé que ça. Potter était toujours prompt à se fourrer dans des ennuis qui le dépassaient, et à réagir de manière impulsive.

_Tends ta main, demanda-t-il. Je vais y déposer la bouteille. Tu veux que je l’ouvre ?

_S’il vous plaît, Monsieur.

Draco tiqua en entendant le ton respectueux et poli que venait d’adopter le garçon. Non, non, ça n’était pas un garçon. C’était Harry Potter, par Merlin. Pourtant…

Pourtant même s’il n’avait pas vraiment changé physiquement, il ne restait pas grand-chose de l’adolescent que Draco avait connu… et détesté. Envié aussi, le plus souvent.

L’attitude du Survivant prouvait qu’il était loin d’être nouveau sur la scène BDSM. Jamais il n’aurait pu imaginer Harry Potter comme un soumis expérimenté. Pourtant tout le criait dans sa posture.

Pendant qu’il parlait, le jeune homme avait rassemblé ses forces pour se mettre à genoux, les jambes légèrement écartées et les mains posées à plat sur ses cuisses ; le dos bien droit et les yeux baissés malgré leur cécité.

_Le bouchon est ouvert. Tends-moi la main que j’y pose la bouteille.

Le soumis s’exécuta avec grâce.

_Merci, Monsieur, dit-il quand il sentit le plastique froid et humide entrer en contact avec sa paume.

_Je ne suis pas un Dom, tu sais ? rectifia Draco tout en s’assurant que Harry ait une prise convenable sur la bouteille. Tu n’as pas à m’appeler comme ça.

Il vit Harry froncer les sourcils, un peu pensif, avant de lui répondre.

_Vous… Vous avez pris soin de moi. Vous avez veillé sur moi et fait que ça s’arrête. Vous êtes Monsieur.

Le ton était si convaincu, si plein de cette ferveur que Draco avait si souvent admirée qu’il n’eut pas le cœur à détromper le jeune homme. Il se contenta donc de regarder Harry prendre une longue gorgée, directement au goulot.

Saisi d’une impulsion, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent, Draco s’assit au bord du lit. Son compagnon sursauta en sentant le matelas se creuser mais ne s’écarta pas pour autant. Un sentiment de satisfaction envahit Draco.

Harry finit de vider sa bouteille avant de la tendre dans sa direction. Draco la récupéra et la déposa au pied du lit.

_Merci, Monsieur.

_Tu te sens mieux ?

_Un peu, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi le sort qui m’aveugle ne s’est pas dissipé quand vous avez mis fin à la scène.

_Le sort ? répéta Draco, un peu bêtement.

_Vous m’avez reconnu, pointa alors le jeune homme. Si vous savez qui je suis et que nous ne nous connaissons pas, c’est que vous êtes un sorcier.

_Certes…

Le silence s’installa entre eux tandis que Draco observait toujours le jeune homme dont la respiration s’était faite plus calme.

_Je ne dirai rien, tu sais ?

Draco ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça lui semblait important de le préciser. Pour l’autre homme bien sûr, mais pour lui aussi. À sa grande surprise, Harry haussa les épaules.

_Ça m’est égal. Mais je sais aussi que vous ne le ferez pas, Monsieur, conclut-il d’une voix radoucie.

_Tu me fais confiance ? Tu ne peux même pas me voir, s’étonna Draco.

_J’ai vu l’homme qui m’a mis dans cet état avant de m’abandonner à mon sort en transplanant. Qu’est-ce que ça m’a apporté ?

_Vu sous cet angle… Tu sais qui c’était ?

Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules, cette fois pour marquer son indifférence.

_Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée, Monsieur. Un Dom qui m’a abordé dans la salle et m’a proposé de jouer avec lui.

Il n’y avait pas la moindre once de ressentiment dans cette réponse. Un simple constat. Le détachement de Harry horrifia Draco. C’était comme si l’autre homme était complètement indifférent à son propre sort.

_Pourquoi l’avoir suivi, alors ?

Les yeux verts se levèrent vers lui, écarquillés. Un instant, Draco eut la crainte que Harry puisse le voir. Puis l’un comme l’autre se rappelèrent que les pupilles émeraude étaient pour le moment aveugles.

_Parce que j’en avais besoin, Monsieur, répondit Harry en baissant précipitamment le regard.

Le ton de sa voix… Comme si tout cela était l’évidence même. Draco secoua la tête.

_Tu avais besoin qu’il te batte comme plâtre ? dit-il en passant très doucement son index sur les côtes du jeune homme, suivant le tracé de cicatrices anciennes, évitant celles qui étaient trop fraîches.

Sous son doigt, la peau tiède frémit et se couvrit de chair de poule. Il entendit même Harry ravaler un soupir étranglé.

_Vous savez bien que ce n’est pas ça, Monsieur.

_Non, je ne sais rien, murmura Draco en se penchant pour pouvoir le lui chuchoter presque à l’oreille. Dis-moi.

Se faisant, il ôta sa main de la peau fine et la leva pour se saisir d’une souple mèche noire. Les cheveux doux filèrent entre ses doigts, tièdes et brillants. Le garçon ravala un gémissement.

_Quand je suis avec eux, comme ça, ils me voient. Moi. Et pas…

Une lance de douleur traversa Draco à ces mots. Ça n’était pas tant ce que Harry était en train de lui dire, c’était plutôt tout ce qu’il ne disait pas. Avec cette phrase murmurée dans un souffle, presque honteusement, il revoyait l’adolescent mal dans sa peau qui avait affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il les revoyait, eux deux, au milieu de cette guerre fomentée par des adultes dans laquelle ils n’étaient que des pions.

Suite à cela, Draco avait eu un tel besoin de reprendre le contrôle de sa propre vie, que cela l’avait rongé. Du moins jusqu’à ce qu’un autre Lord l’initie au monde feutré du BDSM. Là où tout se passe derrière des portes closes. Là où maintenir la distance lui donnait du pouvoir.

Il comprenait aussi le besoin qu’avait eu Harry de passer de l’autre côté du miroir, d’abandonner le contrôle et les décisions à quelqu’un d’autre. Le Survivant en avait trop prises. De ces décisions qui marquent toute une vie, qui en coûtent d’autres.

 _Mais il n’y a pas que ça, n’est-ce pas ?_ avait-il envie de lui demander.

_Ils ne voient que toi et pas… le Survivant ?

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. Draco remarqua cependant qu’il avait pâli.

_Ils te voient peut-être, mais prennent-ils soin de toi ? Prennent-ils soin de Harry ?

Cette fois, il vit que le jeune homme serrait les poings sur ses cuisses.

_Je n’ai pas besoin qu’on prenne soin de moi, Monsieur. Je peux le faire tout seul. Je veux juste que quelqu’un sache que j’existe. Même si cela signifie me plier à ses désirs. Tous ses désirs…

Têtu comme un mulet. Toujours aussi agaçant. C’était bien lui. Il n’avait pas changé.

_Je pense que c’est tout l’inverse, en fait.

_Monsieur…

_Je ne t’ai pas autorisé à me répondre, garçon, l’interrompit Draco sur une impulsion.

Sa voix avait claqué entre eux, autoritaire, dominante. Draco s’en étonna. C’était la première fois qu’il s’essayait à cela. Aussitôt le soumis reprit sa position et baissa la tête.

_Pardon, Monsieur.

Draco garda le silence un long moment. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Dans une certaine mesure, il savait de quoi le garçon avait besoin, mais pas comment le lui donner. Cela demandait réflexion. Pour autant, il manquait de temps.

_Je vais utiliser ma baguette pour panser tes plaies. D’accord ?

_Oui, Monsieur.

C’est ce qu’il fit, non sans avoir enroulé une main rassurante autour de la nuque du jeune homme. Sous sa paume, il sentit sa respiration s’apaiser à mesure que les plaies se refermaient. Draco en profita pour caresser la peau souple de son pouce. Il était incapable de s’en empêcher. Cette douceur soyeuse l’attirait comme un aimant.

Il aurait voulu connaître un sort capable d’en effacer toutes les marques. Toutes ces cicatrices qui établissaient la cartographie d’une vie passée trop seul. Mais il était trop tard. Le Survivant était marqué bien trop profondément. Il le demeurerait à jamais.

Ce fut avec réticence qu’il relâcha le jeune homme lorsqu’il eut terminé de soigner ses blessures. Il eut d’ailleurs l’impression que Harry ne mettait pas grand enthousiasme à s’éloigner de lui.

_Tu te sens mieux ?

_Oui, Monsieur. Merci, Monsieur.

Draco savait qu’il n’avait fait que gagner du temps. Et maintenant, quoi ?

Tout aurait pu s’arrêter là. La crise de panique était terminée, les blessures de Harry avaient été soignées. Si Draco parvenait à trouver une solution pour lever le sort de bandeau et lui rendre la vue, le Survivant pourrait rentrer chez lui. Dormir. Se réveiller. Oublier cette soirée. Oublier qu’il avait appelé Draco « Monsieur ». Oublier qu’il l’avait fixé avec confiance de ses prunelles aveugles.

_Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? s’entendit-il néanmoins demander.

_Rentrer chez moi, je suppose, Monsieur.

_Et pour tes yeux ?

_J’ai un ami qui saura quoi faire. Il est spécialiste de ce genre de sorts. J’irai le voir demain, Monsieur.

_Tu comptes transplaner dans cet état ? s’horrifia Draco.

Tout en lui se rebellait à cette idée. Harry ne pouvait pas passer la nuit seul alors qu’il était dans cet état. Quelqu’un devait prendre soin de lui, veiller sur son bien-être. Draco devait…

_Échec et mat…_

Il reconnaissait parfaitement cette corde qui résonnait en lui. C’était la même qui avait vibré des années plus tôt quand il avait rencontré le héros du monde sorcier pour la toute première fois. Une émotion brute qu’il n’avait pu s’empêcher de réprimer, la dissimulant sous la morgue et l’arrogance.

Comme ce jour-là, Harry Potter avait l’air perdu, prêt à saisir la première main amicale qui se tendrait, à la manière d’un chiot fidèle. Un chiot qui ne pourrait s’empêcher d’agiter la queue en signe d’espoir, avançant à petits pas, prudemment, apeuré à l’idée de récolter un nouveau coup de pied, effrayé par le vice des hommes.

Pourtant ses magnifiques yeux verts brillaient d’un espoir qui ne s’était jamais vraiment tari. Celui de réussir à atteindre la bonne main. Celle qui se tendrait en toute bienveillance. Quelqu’un qui prendrait soin de lui, qui partagerait son fardeau.

Quand Harry Potter donnait sa confiance, il était d’une loyauté sans bornes. En dépit des trahisons et des rebuffades. Draco était certain que sa soumission serait du même ordre : absolue et… aveugle.

Le Dom qui pourrait se targuer d’un tel présent serait sans nul doute un homme de valeur. Harry serait magnifique avec un collier. Un vrai, pas cette espèce d’horreur faite pour l’humilier et l’enchaîner que Draco lui avait ôtée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Une vague de jalousie submergea l’héritier Malfoy à la pensée de Harry agenouillé aux côtés d’un autre homme, portant son collier, un sourire comblé flottant sur ses traits volontaires. Il avait beau avoir un côté voyeur, c’était un spectacle dont il était certain de pouvoir se passer.

_Tu rentres avec moi, garçon, déclara-t-il avant même d’avoir pu y penser.

_Mais, Monsieur…

_Ça n’est pas ouvert à la discussion. Je refuse de te laisser seul dans cet état. J’ai bien plus de chambres d’invités que je n’en utiliserai jamais dans ce grand manoir lugubre. Tu pourras y dormir tranquillement et, demain, nous irons voir ton ami.

Oui, il savait déjà dans quelle chambre il allait installer Harry. Il fallait qu’elle soit grande, lumineuse, aérée. Que le matelas soit confortable, pourvu d’un couvre-lit épais et douillet dans lequel le jeune homme pourrait se blottir. La couverture ressemblerait à une étreinte aimante, l’enveloppant, le protégeant.

Draco ne souhaitait même pas s’interroger sur l **’** incongruité de la situation. Pourquoi faire cela pour son vieil ennemi ? Parce qu’il n’en avait jamais été tout à fait un. Mais s’avouer cela, ç’aurait été avouer encore beaucoup d’autres choses. Des secrets qu’il avait enfouis au plus profond de lui-même, des émotions et des espoirs qu’il valait mieux pour un Malfoy ne jamais réveiller.

Alors il allait emmener Harry jusque dans son manoir, il allait l’y installer pour la nuit, le regarder s’endormir et veiller sur son sommeil pour qu’il ne fasse pas de cauchemars. Et demain, il ouvrirait la main pour le laisser s’envoler.

Mais, cette nuit… Cette nuit, il était à lui. Il était son trésor, sa responsabilité.

_Allons-y, garçon. Je vais nous faire transplaner, dit-il en sortant sa baguette.

Harry arrêta son mouvement d’un geste. Il posa sa main sur la manche de Draco, à peine un effleurement, léger comme une plume.

_Pourquoi, Monsieur ?

Pour la première fois, les yeux d’émeraude se fichèrent dans les siens, comme s’ils pouvaient réellement le voir. Et le transpercer de leur intensité.

Draco soupira, vaincu.

_Ai-je vraiment besoin d’une raison pour prendre soin de toi ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Je vous bisouille et vous dis à demain :D


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit chapitre du jour. Merci de continuer à suivre cette petite histoire et pour vos retours.

Chapitre 3

 

_On est arrivé.

Draco avait murmuré cela alors qu’il venait de transplaner, tenant Harry Potter dans ses bras. Il rangea sa baguette mais rechigna à s’écarter du corps souple et tiède qu’il avait enroulé dans la couverture d’alpaga avant de l’emporter loin du club.

Ils se trouvaient désormais dans la chambre du manoir Malfoy à laquelle Draco avait tout de suite pensé quand il avait envisagé d’héberger Harry. Spacieuse et lumineuse la journée, elle donnait directement sur les jardins. Draco avait toujours aimé cette pièce, car c’était l’une des seules à ne pas être imprégnée de l’atmosphère sinistre de la grande bicoque.

_Merci, Monsieur.

Harry sembla mettre la même réticence que Draco à s’éloigner de lui. Il fit un pas de côté, non sans prendre ce qui devait être une dernière bouffée de son odeur. Ne supportant pas de le voir s’écarter, Draco lui prit doucement la main.

_Je vais te montrer le lit. As-tu besoin de quelque chose avant ?

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, Draco vit son soum… _Merde, non !_ Draco vit Harry Potter rougir légèrement.

_Passer par la salle de bain, Monsieur.

_Bien sûr ! Excuse-moi. Viens, dit-il en l’entraînement doucement.

Il prenait soin d’éviter les meubles et tout ce qui pourrait faire trébucher le jeune homme, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas en avoir besoin. Il se contentait de caler ses pas sur ceux de Draco, presque instinctivement.

Ce dernier les guida jusqu’à la salle de bain et plaça son compagnon face aux toilettes.

_Les… sanitaires sont ici, indiqua-t-il en lui faisant toucher la chasse d’eau. Et le lavabo ici, en le faisant pivoter. Tu as besoin d’autre chose ?

_Non, Monsieur. Merci, Monsieur, répondit doucement le jeune soumis en étouffant un frisson.

Autant de fatigue que de froid, soupçonna Draco.

_Appelle-moi quand tu auras fini. Je viendrai te rechercher et je vais t’apporter un pyjama.

Harry resserra sa prise sur ses doigts, comme s’il refusait de le lâcher.

_Vous n’êtes pas obl…

_Dépêche-toi, garçon. Tu devrais déjà être en train de te reposer.

_Oui, Monsieur, céda Harry.

Avec un sourire triomphant, Draco quitta la pièce en tirant la porte derrière lui. Alors qu’il cherchait sa baguette pour faire apparaître un bas de pyjama qui irait à Harry, il sentit une boule de chaleur enfler dans sa poitrine. C’était à la fois intense et réconfortant, comme lorsqu’on a l’impression de faire ce qui est juste. Toute cette étrange situation semblait si naturelle…

S’il était honnête, il n’était pas tant question de venir à la rescousse de Harry ce soir-là, mais de son envie de prendre soin de lui, d’apprendre à le connaître, de savoir ce qui avait fait de lui l’homme qu’il était. Draco devinait une bonne partie de ce parcours. Il pouvait même imaginer les motivations de Harry, ce qui l’avait poussé à rechercher la paix dans la soumission.

Pourtant, il voulait l’entendre de la bouche de l’autre homme. Savoir s’il avait trouvé cette sérénité qu’il semblait tant rechercher. La réponse lui importait tellement. Elle était même cruciale, bien qu’il soit incapable de savoir pourquoi.

Sa réflexion fut interrompue quand l’objet de ses pensées émergea de la salle de bain, moitié tâtonnant, moitié trébuchant.

_Foutue tête de bois._

Draco se précipita pour le guider.

_Là, laisse-moi t’aider.

Il ramena Harry près du lit et l’y fit asseoir.

_Tiens, enfile ça, dit-il en lui tendant le bas de pyjama.

Le soumis s’exécuta, ce qui permit à Draco de constater qu’il flottait quasiment dans le vêtement. Potter avait toujours été maigrichon, un peu moins à l’époque où il pratiquait le quidditch, mais jamais à ce point.

_Tu as faim ? s’entendit-il demander.

_Non, Monsieur.

Draco fronça les sourcils mais laissa couler. Pour cette fois…

_Demain matin, tu prendras un solide petit déjeuner. En attendant, tu dois te reposer.

Il aida le garçon à s’allonger et le recouvrit de l’épaisse couette, exactement comme il en avait rêvé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Harry était adorable alors que seul son nez et ses cheveux en bataille dépassaient des couvertures.

Draco ne chercha même pas à combattre l’impulsion qui le poussa à y glisser les doigts.

_Tu dois te reposer maintenant. Demain nous irons voir ton ami.

À regret, il cessa ses caresses et se releva. Harry devait être épuisé. Aussi fort que Draco veuille rester avec lui, il devait maintenant se forcer à le laisser tranquille.

_Monsieur, s’écria Harry en se redressant d’un bond, la couverture découvrant son torse nu.

_Oui, garçon ?

_Je voudrais…

Malgré l’interruption, Draco sentit son cœur faire un bond dans poitrine et son estomac se contracter.

_Oui ! Harry lui faisait assez confiance pour lui demander ce dont il avait besoin !_

_Je t’écoute, dis-moi…

_Restez avec moi, Monsieur. Ne me laissez pas seul…

Il avait une telle façon de prononcer ce dernier mot que, cette fois, les tripes de Draco se nouèrent pour une tout autre raison. Merlin, qu’il connaissait bien ce sentiment. Quand tout s’effondre autour de vous, que l’on se retrouve dans un lieu inconnu, sans rien ou presque à quoi se raccrocher.

La main de Harry se leva vers lui et il déglutit avec difficulté. Oui, cette main qui se tend quand tout n’est que ténèbres autour, celle qui éclaire le chemin, qui donne un but, qui donne du sens.

Cette main qui le suppliait tout autant qu’elle l’autorisait à prendre soin de l’autre homme, à accomplir ce pour quoi il était fait.

_Bien sûr, garçon

Sa voix était si rauque quand il répondit, presque étranglée… Ça n’avait pourtant pas d’importance. Il n’avait rien à cacher à Harry.

_Laisse-moi juste enlever ma veste.

Un sourire comme il n’en avait jamais vu fleurit sur les lèvres pleines et tentantes du Survivant. Cette expression était ouverte et franche. Il était magnifique. Draco eut envie de l’embrasser, une simple pression de ses lèvres contre les siennes, mais il se retint.

À la place, il se redressa et dénoua le masque qu’il portait toujours. Puis il commença à ôter son veston et à desserrer sa cravate. Après un moment d’hésitation, il déboutonna également sa chemise qu’il fit glisser de ses épaules. Pour finir, il déboucla sa ceinture et se débarrassa de son pantalon et de ses chaussettes, ne conservant que ses sous-vêtements.

Il ne savait pas comment son initiative serait accueillie, mais il crevait d’envie de sentir la peau de Harry contre la sienne.

Une fois ses vêtements déposés sur un fauteuil, il écarta les épaisses couvertures et s’y glissa. Harry se décala pour lui faire de la place et Draco se retrouva enveloppé dans sa chaleur autant que dans la couette.

Il était bien là. Bien mieux que dans sa chambre de maître, luxueuse et froide. Couché sur le flanc, il observa l’homme qui partageait son lit. Il avait l’air apaisé et sa respiration était tranquille.

_Monsieur ?

_Hum…

_Puis-je venir contre vous ?

Sans même répondre, Draco étendit le bras et Harry roula plus près de lui. Le jeune homme vint se blottir contre son épaule, le nez dans son cou. Alors rien ne fut plus naturel que de refermer ses bras sur ce corps offert.

Draco posa son menton sur le dessus du crâne de l’autre homme et un petit rire le secoua quand un ronronnement de plaisir échappa à son soum… à Harry, nom d’une Mandragore !

_Pourquoi vous riez, Monsieur ?

_Parce que je n’aurais jamais imaginé tenir Harry Potter, ma Némésis, ainsi, dans mes bras, et me sentir aussi bien. Aussi complet, et ce pour la première fois de ma vie,_ eut envie de répondre Draco.

Sauf que c’était impossible.

_Parce que je suis bien, offrit-il simplement. Et toi ?

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête en frottant son nez tout contre son cou, comme l’aurait fait un chaton. Draco sourit à nouveau. Il n’aurait jamais pensé que le Survivant puisse être aussi tactile. À Poudlard, il avait toujours semblé tenir tout le monde à distance. Même ses amis, d’une certaine manière.

Sans doute qu’il mourrait de trouille, réalisa alors Draco. Tout comme lui. Et que seuls les codes de cette relation D/s lui permettaient de transcender sa peur du rejet. Il ne s’offrait pas, il se soumettait. C’était du moins ce que devait penser Harry.

Sans qu’il sache vraiment pourquoi, Draco se fit la promesse de lui prouver qu’il avait tort, et que l’un n’allait pas sans l’autre. Mais pour l’heure, il était diablement bien ainsi. Le lit était tiède et moelleux, le corps de Harry pressé contre le sien tendre et doux.

Il resserra son étreinte avec possessivité. Harry serait en sécurité dans ses bras. Au moins pour cette nuit.

_Dors, garçon…

_Merci de m’avoir emmené avec vous, Monsieur.

Draco savait qu’il devait dire quelque chose, que l’instant était crucial. Il n’y avait qu’une réponse possible. Aussi rassembla-t-il tout son courage pour l’offrir.

_Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon garçon tout seul là-bas.

Harry devint soudain très rigide dans ses bras et Draco sentit son cœur sombrer. Merlin, c’était trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt pour dire une chose pareille. Qui sortait ce genre d’énormités après seulement quelques heures ?

Ça n’était pas parce que cela lui paraissait si juste que c’était le cas pour l’autre homme. Harry allait le prendre pour un dangereux déséquilibré, un…

_Vous voulez vraiment que je sois votre garçon ? chuchota Harry contre son cou, sans s’écarter, mais toujours aussi rigide.

Pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, Draco eut la sensation de se jeter du haut de la falaise. Pourtant deux mots résonnaient au seuil de sa conscience : confiance et abandon. Harry avait le pouvoir de tout arrêter. D’un mot. Maintenant.

_Sois honnête, Malfoy. Pour une putain de fois dans ta vie._

Alors il caressa doucement les cheveux noirs et posa son autre main sur la hanche du jeune homme pour souder leurs deux corps.

_Oui.

Cette fois-ci, il sentit Harry se détendre contre lui, se fondre dans sa présence. Ainsi qu’autre chose. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Comme si leurs magies entraient en résonance pour les lier. Qui ils étaient, leur passé, le Survivant, l’héritier Malfoy… Tout cela était désormais sans importance.

Ils n’étaient plus que Monsieur et son garçon.

_Merci, Monsieur.

Draco sentit une larme glisser contre son cou, humide, timide. Unique.

_Embrasse-moi, garçon, dit-il en glissant sa paume autour de la nuque du jeune homme, l’enveloppant comme l’aurait fait un collier.

Harry s’exécuta comme s’il n’avait attendu que ça. Il délogea sa tête de sa cachette et vint à la rencontre des lèvres de Draco. Un baiser papillon, à peine esquissé. Des lèvres qui se frôlent sans chercher à s’affronter.

Draco savait qu’il n’aurait eu aucun mal à dominer ce baiser, à prendre possession de la bouche du jeune homme pour la ravager. Mais ça n’était pas ce dont il avait besoin, ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Alors il laissa son garçon effleurer sa bouche à son rythme. Il conserva seulement sa main contre sa nuque. Ils jouèrent ainsi un long moment, partageant leurs souffles et ce premier contact pudique.

Puis Harry finit par reculer, simplement pour pouvoir poser son front contre celui de Draco.

_Bonne nuit, Monsieur, souffla-t-il.

_Bonne nuit, garçon.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le sommeil, toujours étroitement enlacés, comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot et à demain.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de continuer à suivre et un très bon Noël à tous :)

Draco s’éveilla plus détendu qu’il ne l’avait été depuis… Sans doute jamais en fait. Il se sentait bien. Entier. À sa place.

Il s’étira tel un félin sous l’épaisse couette rembourrée de plumes qui pesait sur lui. Pour une fois, il s’était réveillé de lui-même. Aucun elfe de maison n’était venu le sortir de sa torpeur en lui apportant une tasse de thé servie dans la porcelaine la plus fine, elle-même posée sur un plateau d’argent ciselé.

Non, il se prélassait dans une bienheureuse béatitude, un peu cotonneux.

Ce jusqu’à ce qu’il sente une présence remuer à ses côtés et que toute la soirée de la veille lui revienne. Il était tellement bien, c’était si simple et si évident. Il espérait juste que la lumière du jour ne ferait pas changer d’avis son garçon.

Il était sincère dans ce qu’il avait dit la veille. Il voulait que Harry soit sien. Maintenant et pour les temps à venir. Bien sûr, rien ne serait simple. Surtout pas quand le Survivant se rendrait compte de l’identité de Monsieur.

Il y avait trop de passif entre eux. Pourtant, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, Draco ne voulait pas étouffer cet espoir dans l’œuf. Il comptait bien dire la vérité à Harry et s’accrocher à son garçon.

Ça n’avait rien à voir avec ce qu’il avait pu ressentir à Poudlard et, de manière générale, quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Peut-être que le Draco de l’époque aurait été assez idiot pour jubiler à l’idée du Survivant lui conférant un tel pouvoir, celui de le briser, celui de le tenir à sa merci.

Alors que tout ce que l’adulte pouvait voir, c’était le don précieux qui lui était fait. Et à quel point cela le détruirait de faillir à son devoir. À savoir, prendre soin de l’homme magnifique qu’était devenu Harry. Non, il n’était pas vulnérable, non il n’était pas une pauvre petite chose en détresse. Il était un homme qui était assez fort et sûr de lui pour réclamer ce dont il avait vraiment besoin.

Harry Potter était toujours le garçon déterminé et fonceur qu’il avait été. Il acceptait simplement de tendre la main à autrui en espérant de pas recevoir un nouveau coup dans le dos. Il fallait une sacrée dose de courage pour ça. Draco ne l’en admirait que plus.

 

Il resserra son étreinte autour du corps souple qui était resté blotti tout contre lui. Un soupir de bien-être échappa au garçon qui se pelotonna dans son giron. Draco serra les dents en sentant la cuisse de Harry se presser contre son érection matinale.

Jusque-là, il n’avait pas eu conscience de son état. Pourtant, quand le garçon remua à nouveau, celui-ci devint parfaitement évident. Presque douloureux. Dire qu’il avait son garçon à disposition tout contre lui et…

_Mais oui… Par Merlin, qu’est-ce qui l’empêchait de faire à son soumis tout ce dont il avait envie ?_

Un sourire digne du chat du Cheshire fleurit sur ses lèvres fines, d’ordinaire plissées en une moue trop sévère. Il se pencha à l’oreille du jeune homme en écartant une mèche de cheveux de ses longs doigts aristocratiques.

_Garçon ? chuchota-t-il tout contre sa peau.

Harry s’étira alors, délogeant sa cuisse d’entre les jambes de Draco. Le jeune homme se plaqua un peu plus étroitement contre lui, lui faisant sentir qu’il était tout aussi en forme. Draco se retint de glousser.

_Garçon, je veux te toucher…

_Monsieur, gémit Harry qui n’avait décidément pas mis bien longtemps à se réveiller.

_Tu es d’accord ?

_Je suis à vous, Monsieur.

Quelque chose se brisa en Draco en entendant la supplication contenue dans cette voix encore rauque de sommeil.

_Sur le dos, garçon. Maintenant.

Harry s’exécuta souplement, repoussant au passage la couette pour s’offrir au regard de son maître. Draco parcourut avidement le corps presque nu et marqué de tant de cicatrices qu’il n’aurait pu les compter, même s’il l’avait voulu.

À la place, il préféra parler. Il avait remarqué que son garçon réagissait très bien à sa voix. L’effet semblait même amplifié par sa cécité.

_Tu es magnifique, garçon. Je vais caresser ta peau. J’ai envie de voir mes mains glisser partout sur ton corps.

Harry se cambra à ses mots, comme si son épiderme cherchait déjà le contact de son maître.

_S’il vous plaît, Monsieur, supplia-t-il, haletant et offert.

Draco sourit en voyant les doigts du jeune homme se crisper sur les draps de satin. Mais, au lieu de céder immédiatement à sa requête, il se pencha et souffla très doucement sur un téton rosé. Un gémissement étouffé s’échappa de la gorge tendue de son garçon et Draco décida instantanément qu’il adorait torturer ainsi le jeune homme.

Oh oui, il allait prendre grand plaisir à jouer avec son garçon.

_Enlève ton pyjama pour moi, ordonna-t-il d’une voix aussi grave qu’il le put.

Harry mit quelques instants à s’exécuter tant ses mains tremblaient, mais il n’hésita pas pour autant. Draco retint son souffle tout le temps que se contorsionna son garçon. Il était éblouissant dans sa nudité, bien plus que la veille au soir. Pour tout dire, Draco n’était même pas sûr d’avoir jeté un œil à son intimité à ce moment-là.

Par contre, maintenant…

Il comptait bien se rattraper.

_Tes mains au-dessus de ta tête, garçon.

Harry s’exécuta une fois de plus, s’offrant sans réserve. Draco en était émerveillé. Cette confiance aveugle – au propre comme au figuré – le ravissait. Il resta à le regarder ce qui lui parut durer une éternité. Tout ce temps, le jeune homme tint la position pour lui.

Draco sentit son côté voyeur se réveiller.

Merlin, son soumis était si séduisant ainsi. Il ne lui manquait qu’un unique bijou, fait pour sublimer sa beauté, pour marquer la ligne gracieuse de son cou et de sa nuque. Ceci viendrait en son temps. Il ne fallait rien précipiter.

Il ne s’était pas aperçu que ses mains tremblaient jusqu’à ce qu’il approche ses doigts de la peau blanche. Draco se reprit comme il put et posa un index curieux juste au niveau de la carotide palpitante.

Harry frissonna à ce premier contact mais ne bougea pas. Alors Draco s’enhardit et commença à tracer un chemin léger. Le cou de cygne, les clavicules saillantes, le contour d’un pectoral à peine marqué, un téton désormais érigé, le sillon entre les abdominaux contractés du garçon…

Il contempla avec délectation la chair de poule qui commençait à marbrer son corps.

_Ta peau est si douce, garçon. Es-tu aussi doux… partout ?

Harry savait que cette question était parfaitement rhétorique, aussi se garda-t-il bien de répondre et laissa-t-il son Dom poursuivre cette délicieuse torture.

Enfin Draco arriva dans le creux marqué du nombril. Il ne put résister à la tentation de se pencher pour y glisser la langue. Le corps de Harry fut alors agité d’un grand soubresaut, comme s’il avait été traversé par un intense courant électrique.

_Monsieur… geignit-il.

_Oui, garçon ? Parle, je t’écoute… J’aime entendre ta voix.

_Plus, Monsieur. Plus.

Draco eut cependant un moment d’hésitation en repensant à la scène dont il avait été témoin la veille. Au fond, que savait-il de ce que Harry pouvait bien vouloir ?

Autant faire le point là-dessus tout de suite.

_Je ne te blesserai pas, garçon. Que ce soit bien clair entre nous.

Harry secoua alors la tête à plusieurs reprises, avec la virulence et l’entêtement qui l’avaient toujours caractérisé.

_Je n’en ai pas besoin. Pas avec vous, Monsieur.

La satisfaction envahit Draco en entendant cet aveu chuchoté d’une voix brisée par le besoin.

_Que veux-tu alors ? ronronna-t-il contre le ventre frémissant.

_Plus. Touchez-moi plus, Monsieur.

_Avec plaisir, garçon…

Draco s’installa plus confortablement, presque en travers du lit, et posa sa joue contre le ventre doux. L’oreiller était bon. D’une main aventureuse, il partit explorer les cuisses longues qui frémirent à son passage.

_Tu aimes que je te caresse, garçon ?

_Oui, chevrota Harry.

_Pourquoi ?

Il l’entendit déglutir. Le petit bruit sec se mêla à celui du cœur qui battait la chamade pas bien loin de son oreille collée aux abdominaux contractés.

_Réponds, garçon.

C’était un ordre auquel le jeune homme ne pouvait se soustraire.

_Parce que je suis à vous, Monsieur. Et que…

_Oui… l’encouragea Draco alors qu’il venait frôler l’intérieur de ses cuisses.

_Parce que vous êtes à moi…

_Et que je ne vois que toi, compléta Draco de lui-même.

_Ouiiiiiii, gronda Harry d’une voix gutturale quand, enfin, Draco toucha son sexe dressé qui n’en pouvait plus de réclamer son attention.

Sans plus attendre, Draco enroula sa main autour de la hampe palpitante et effectua un premier va-et-vient, plus tentateur qu’autre chose.

_Tu aimes, garçon ?

_Merlin, oui, Monsieur !

Draco s’émerveilla de voir le corps de Harry venir à la rencontre de sa main lors des mouvements suivants. Puis, soudain, il s’immobilisa.

_Vas-y, garçon. Baise ma main, lui susurra-t-il. Je veux te voir jouir en t’enfonçant dans mon poing.

À sa grande surprise, Harry n’obéit pas immédiatement.

_Monsieur… Monsieur, haleta-t-il plusieurs fois.

Un moment, Draco eut la crainte que ce soit trop pour lui et que le jeune homme prononce son mot de sécurité pour tout arrêter.

_Quoi ? demanda-t-il, anxieux.

_Et vous, Monsieur ? Je veux vous donner du plaisir aussi.

Draco sentit son cœur se serrer à la timidité contenue dans cette déclaration. Ça n’était pourtant pas le genre de Potter de marquer une telle hésitation. Puis il comprit que le jeune homme n’avait jamais été habitué à ce que quelqu’un fasse passer son plaisir en premier. Peut-être même personne ne s’était-il jamais embarrassé de lui en donner.

_Non, garçon. Pas aujourd’hui. Aujourd’hui, il n’y a que toi…

_Pourquoi, Monsieur ?

_Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas trouver mon plaisir à te regarder prendre le tien ?

Harry ne répondit rien. Draco l’entendit reprendre sa respiration alors que son cœur cognait comme un marteau dans sa poitrine.

_Garçon, avertit Draco alors que le jeune homme demeurait immobile.

Sur ce, Harry sembla se rappeler l’ordre qui lui avait été donné et commença à soulever ses hanches pour faire coulisser son sexe dans le poing toujours serré. Draco savoura la douceur de soie de sa peau et regarda avec bonheur son garçon se donner du plaisir.

Au-dessus de sa tête, il entendait sa respiration s’accélérer et les battements de son cœur se faire frénétiques.

_Monsieur, s’écria soudain Harry…

_Oui, garçon ? susurra-t-il en embrassant doucement son ventre, dans ce creux si doux entre le pubis et les abdominaux.

_Si proche, Monsieur. Si proche… S’il vous plaît…

_Vas-y, garçon. Jouis pour nous ! ordonna Draco d’une voix qui ne tremblait pas.

C’est ce que fit Harry, dans un grognement animal, son corps tendu comme un arc. Draco admira l’irruption saccadée de sa semence se déverser sur sa main et éclabousser jusqu’aux cuisses du jeune homme.

Il était magnifique, bouleversant, comme si des années de plaisir contrarié, d’une volonté totale de s’abandonner, venaient enfin de trouver leur accomplissement. Draco sourit et traça une ligne de baisers humides sur la peau du ventre désormais couverte d’une fine pellicule de sueur.

Il allait se redresser pour prendre son garçon dans ses bras, le féliciter, le remercier, lui dire à quel point il était beau, lorsqu’une main légère se posa dans ses cheveux pour les caresser.

Les paroles qui suivirent ce geste le pétrifièrent.

_Merci, Monsieur. Merci, Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si j'ai honte de finir comme ça ? Oh que non, c'est trop bon !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'est la dernière partie de cette fic. Merci d'avoir suivi et surtout un Joyeux Noël à tous.  
> Enjoy :)

Draco se redressa d’un bond, toute euphorie ou pensée tendre brisée par le murmure du jeune homme toujours allongé sous lui. L’affolement le frappa à la vitesse d’un éclair de feu.

_Potter… Je… bafouilla-t-il.

Il n’eut pas le temps de poursuivre, ni même de s’éloigner. Une poigne désespérée l’agrippa.

_Non, Draco ! Ne t’en va pas. Ne me laisse pas seul maintenant…

Draco n’entendit pas. Il était hermétique à tout ce qui n’était pas sa panique à l’idée de perdre ce qu’il venait de trouver.

_Potter, tu ne comprends pas !

Cette fois-là non plus, il ne fut pas en mesure de poursuivre, car un homme brun aux yeux d’émeraude venait de se redresser sur son séant pour l’attirer à lui avec une force surprenante.

Draco se tendit, dans l’attente d’un coup qui ne manquerait pas de venir. Mais tout ce qu’il reçut, ce fut le poids de son garçon se blottissant dans ses bras et l’enlaçant comme s’il comptait fusionner leurs deux êtres.

_Ne me laisse pas, Draco. Pas maintenant…

La voix de Harry contenait une réelle note d’angoisse, ainsi qu’une pointe de supplication. Draco, lui, ne comprenait rien à cette situation et n’osait rendre son étreinte au jeune homme.

_Potter… Tu étais aveugle et…

_Je savais que c’était toi, Draco. Je le savais à cause de ta magie, de la manière dont tu parles et de ton odeur. Je n’ai pas besoin de te voir pour savoir qui tu es…

Draco en demeura un peu plus interdit. C’était tellement… inattendu. Il s’était préparé à ce que l’autre homme explose, l’accuse de l’avoir trahi, le rejette. À la place de cela, Harry avait recommencé à frotter son nez contre son cou.

Timidement, comme si le geste lui était interdit, Draco referma ses bras sur le jeune homme. À sa grande surprise, celui-ci relâcha un soupir de soulagement. Comme si lui aussi avait craint la réaction de son amant. Comme s’il avait craint que Draco ne le rejette quand il aurait compris qu’il savait depuis…

_Depuis quand ?

_Au club, avoua Harry à voix basse. Quand tu m’as ramené dans la chambre et que tu as commencé à me parler. Quand tu as… dit mon nom…

_Je suis désolé de t’avoir ment…

_Non, le coupa Harry. Je comprends pourquoi tu n’as rien dit. Et puis, tu étais Monsieur, et j’étais ton garçon. Alors ça n’a pas d’importance.

Ce fut au tour de Draco de se pencher et, très doucement, de frotter le bout de son nez sur le haut de l’oreille de Harry. Pour son plus grand plaisir, le jeune homme ronronna sous ce geste tendre. Enhardi, Draco enroula sa main autour de sa nuque, comme il avait tellement aimé le faire plus tôt. De son pouce, il caressa les petits cheveux emmêlés à la base de son crâne.

_Oui, souffla Draco. Je n’ai pas besoin de ton nom pour savoir qui tu es. Pour…

_Oui ?! l’encouragea Harry, une note d’urgence dans la voix.

Entendre cette réponse semblait aussi vital pour lui que pour Draco. Aussi ce dernier se lança-t-il, presque serein.

_Je n’ai pas besoin de ton nom ou du mien pour avoir envie de prendre soin de toi. Dis-moi que tu le veux aussi, Harry. Dis-moi que tu acceptes que j’essaye.

Il sentit le sourire du jeune homme se former directement contre sa peau. Il l’imaginait à peine esquissé, tendre, un peu joueur. Presque semblable à cette moue malicieuse qu’arborait toujours Harry au moment de défier ses pires ennemis. Sauf que cette fois, le sourire était apaisé.

_Je n’ai pas dit mon mot de sécurité, Draco.

Ce dernier n’eut même pas conscience d’avoir bougé avant de sentir qu’il serrait son garçon contre lui, sans doute au point de l’étouffer. Un maelstrom de sensations se pressait en lui. Soulagement. Confiance. Dévotion.

Pourtant certaines choses devaient être dites.

_Ça ne serait pas facile. Nous avons un… passé… commença-t-il prudemment en écartant Harry pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

Le jeune homme avait baissé les yeux, mais Draco ne manqua pas le sourire tendre qui se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_Qui n’en a pas ?

Draco soupira face à l’entêtement de Harry. Il préféra se dire que celui-ci comprenait sa réserve et que sa réponse sous forme de question n’était là que pour lui montrer qu’il acceptait l’idée qu’ils auraient à se battre pour que ça puisse marcher. Quoi qu’ils décident de tenter.

_Je ne suis pas un Dom…

Cette fois-ci, Harry laissa échapper un petit gloussement.

_Dom, sub… Ce ne sont que des mots. Des étiquettes. Comme les noms. Pas ce que nous sommes. L’autre type, hier soir, il se targuait d’être un Dom. Si être un Dom, c’est ça, je ne suis plus très sûr de vouloir être un soumis.

_Alors quoi ?

Harry déposa un baiser timide sur la clavicule de Draco sur laquelle avait reposé son menton quelques secondes auparavant.

_Alors, tu pourrais simplement être « Monsieur » quand nous en avons besoin, toi ou moi, toi et moi, et je serai ton garçon…

Draco plissa les paupières tandis qu’il considérait cette idée. Oui, elle lui plaisait bien… C’était une bonne chose que de se moquer des étiquettes. De toutes les étiquettes…

Il semblerait qu’il ait encore beaucoup à apprendre de son ancien congénère. Potter recelait des trésors de sagesse insoupçonnés. Heureusement, ils auraient toute une vie pour apprendre à se connaître. Une vie pour réparer, rafistoler, bricoler, combler les manques et les failles.

Un sourire vint chatouiller sa bouche.

_Par Merlin, cela devenait une habitude._

_Garçon ? tenta-t-il.

_Monsieur ? répondit automatiquement Harry, une note joueuse dans la voix.

_Embrasse-moi, que nous scellions cet accord comme il se doit.

_Avec grand plaisir, Monsieur.

 

***

 

Et Harry s’exécuta. Parce qu’il venait irrémédiablement de se donner à Draco. Harry Potter venait d’accepter que Draco Malfoy prenne soin de lui. Comme deux adultes qui avaient grandi et souffert côte à côte, parfois face à face, mais qui se connaissaient mieux que personne ne saurait le faire.

Ils s’embrassèrent un long moment. Cette fois Draco profita de ce que Harry entrouvrait les lèvres afin de reprendre son souffle pour s’y introduire. Le garçon ne le repoussa pas, il ne chercha pas à lutter. Il se donna tout entier dans cette étreinte, acceptant que Draco l’explore et le chérisse.

Ce fut à ce moment que quelque chose céda réellement en lui, quelque chose dont il ne s’était pas réellement inquiété parce qu’il savait que la solution viendrait le moment venu.

Quand Draco recula, Harry Potter ouvrit les yeux, ses incomparables yeux d’émeraude. Le spectacle qu’il découvrit le ravit, car il plongea dans les prunelles grises de Draco, embrumées d’une passion et d’une tendresse dont il n’aurait jamais pensé l’héritier Malfoy capable quelques années plus tôt.

 

***

 

Ce dernier mit un moment à comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Puis il réalisa, et sa bouche s’ouvrit légèrement sous le coup de la surprise.

_Tes yeux…

Incrédule, Draco leva la main vers le visage de son amant. D’un pouce délicat, il retraça le contour d’un œil, massant délicatement une paupière cernée.

_Je te vois, confirma Harry.

Draco se soumit alors à l’examen attentif dont il était l’objet. Après tout, lui avait eu tout le loisir de découvrir ce Potter plus âgé depuis qu’il l’avait ramené la veille.

_Tu n’as pas beaucoup changé, murmura Harry, presque pour lui-même. Tu es toujours aussi beau.

Un sourire d’une arrogance rare apparut sur le visage aristocratique.

_On me le dit souvent, répondit Draco avec suffisance.

Parce que certaines choses ne changent pas. Ne doivent pas changer.

_Je hais ceux qui te le disent, déclara alors Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Il n’y a que moi qui en ai le droit, maintenant.

Toujours prompt à s’emporter.

Draco leva un sourcil sarcastique.

_Tu me donnes des ordres, garçon ?

_Non, Monsieur, rétorqua Harry avec bravache. Mais n’oubliez jamais que vous êtes à moi. Autant que je suis à vous…

_Comme si cela pouvait seulement me venir à l’idée, soupira Draco avant de recommencer à embrasser son garçon.

Ce qui restait définitivement le meilleur moyen de bâillonner cette bouche insolente.

 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'en ai terminé avec cette petite fic. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à fouiller mes autres fics ou si mes assauts de sweetness fluff vous ont plu, vous pouvez aussi me retrouver dans toutes les bonnes librairies et sur Amazon sous le nom de Cha Raev avec un MM intitulé "Totally Nuts" qui fait la part belle à des grognons attendris ;)
> 
> Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite à tous de superbes fêtes de fin d'année et vous fais de gros bisous.


End file.
